Electronic gaming platforms may obtain user input from a number of sources. As one example, handheld controller devices may be utilized by game players to provide a control input to the electronic gaming platform. As another example, a player's body positioning may be obtained via one or more cameras or optical elements of the electronic gaming platform. Motion of a player's body position may be tracked by the electronic gaming platform to be utilized as a control input of the player.